


Vergil's Return

by Mykael



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Swordplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil returns from the grave to finish what he started so many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit. I randomly went searching on dA for my old dA account from years ago. Couldn't remember the password because I hadn't used it since '08. And I found this lovely little gem. It's old as shit, but it's still good, I think. Enjoy ^^

It was raining hard in Fortuna. People everywhere were crying, and tending to the wounded, or their dead. The demons attacked without warning, slaying anything in their path. One such sufferer of this tragedy... was Nero.  
He sat in the town square, tears flowing from his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. He cradled a dying Kyrie in his arms. His Devilbringer was gone, but he didn't care. He failed to protect the one person he loved most in this world, and now, she was dying in his arms....

* * * * *

-Two weeks earlier-

Nero and Kyrie walked through the town, hand in hand, admiring the rebuilt city. It was more beautiful than ever, including the chapel, which was converted to worship God, instead of Sparda.

"Nero, what's wrong?" Kyrie asked, seeing the look on Nero's face. Nero looked up, confused.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what's wrong. What's bothering you, Nero?" Kyrie asked, concern in her voice. Nero looked away for a moment, his face red.

"S-sorry... It's just..." He began. He looked down at his Devilbringer.

"It's just that...something's missing in my life lately. When I was with the order, I was slaying demons...and protecting people. Now that there aren't any demons left here in Fortuna...I feel... lost." Nero finally said. Kyrie smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then go." She said softly. Nero looked at her, both surprised and confused.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. She smiled and replied "leave Fortuna. Go out and find yourself again. I want you to be happy Nero, even if that means leaving Fortuna." Nero shook his head.

"I can't. I can't leave you here! This is my home, and you're the only person in this world who understands me. Well, the only human, anyway." He said, thinking back to his several meetings with Dante.

Kyrie giggled, kissing him on the cheek again, then placed a hand on his cheek, and turned his head to look into her eyes.

"I'll be okay Nero. I'll be here when you return. I promise."

Nero hesitated. He bit his lower lip, then sighed.

"Thanks, Kyrie."

Nero smiled, drawing closer to her, brushing his lips against hers, before kissing her, deep, and passionately, as she returned the kiss, embracing Nero.

* * * * *

Nero finished packing a few things the following day. He took with him, Red Queen, and Blue Rose, and met Kyrie just outside Fortuna before he left.

"Take care of yourself Nero." She said with a weak smile, holding back tears for Nero. Nero nodded.

"You too. I love you." Nero said softly, leaning forward to kiss her, as she returned the kiss in turn.

With a last goodbye, Nero waved to Kyrie, and left Fortuna behind.

Nero asked around about Dante. He figured if there was anyone to turn to, it would be Dante. A few people told him to look for a place called 'Devil May Cry'.

So, as Nero walked the streets, he kept his eyes peeled. Eventually, a big, red neon sign came into view, reading "Devil May Cry'.

"There it is." Nero said smoothly, continuing forward.

Nero hesitated, touching the handle of the door. What would he say? How would he explain being here? Nero just shook his head, deciding to make it up as he went along, and opened the door.

 

Stepping inside, there was no one here. He looked around, seeing several Devil Arms all ver the walls. He looked towards the desk, and saw a picture of a woman. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment.

"Must be his girlfriend, I guess." He said to himself.

"Actually, that's my mother you're looking at." Dante said, closing the door behind him. Nero spun around, placing the picture back on the desk.

"You know, it's more polite to knock first." Dante said smoothly, taking a seat at his desk. When Nero didn't speak, he continued "what brings you out here? Miss me?" Dante said teasingly, a grin on his face. Nero blushed a little, turning a bit. In truth, he did kinda miss Dante. Other than Kyrie, Dante was the only other person who understood him.

"No. I..." He began. He thought for a second, trying to find the right words.

"I was bored in Fortuna. It's calmed down. Alot. So there aren't any demons left. I figured if I found you, I'd find some demons, afterall." He answered, crossing his arms. Dante laughed, corssing his arms, as he leaned forward against his desk.

"Demons, huh? Well, you're welcome to stay. I suppose I could use an extra hand around here." Dante replied. Nero nodded.

 

"Thanks." he said simply.

"No problem. You're pretty skilled, you'd make a nice partner." Dante said, winking at the boy. Nero blushed again, turning away from Dante.

"Yeah? Well..." Nero began. He stopped, hearing a voice in his head, echoing Dante... He shook his head, ignoring it, and it went away.

"Well what?" Dante asked, noticing the boy's Devilbringer was glowing brighter for a moment.

"Um..nothing, nevermind." Nero answered, turning back to face Dante. Dante grinned, crossing his arms again.

"Well, make yourself at home, kid. There are pillows and blankets in the closet. It's gatting late, so...unless you have a hotel room, you're welcome to stay here." He said, jumping out of his seat and over his desk.  
Nero nodded, as Dante headed out of office.

"Night kid." He said smoothly. Nero looked out the window. It was dark already, and the clock read 10:30 PM.

Nero tossed and turned on the couch. He watched as he attack Dante on top of some kind of tower. Dante called him 'Vergil'. As he lunged in, knocking Rebellion out of his hand, he stabbed Dante through the chest.  
Nero woke, sitting up slowly, looking around the room. It was dark, and it took him a moment to remember where he was.

"What bizarre dream." He said to himself. He laid back down, and took a deep breath. It was an odd dream. Why would he be Vergil? Perhaps it was Dante's brother? But that still didn't explain what his dream was about...  
Nero stopped thinking about it and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

Nero woke up a little late that morning. Dante was sitting at his desk, eating a slice if pizza, and a blonde woman was sitting at the end of the couch.

"So, Dante, what do you say?" She asked.

"Hmm. I guess. Business has been rather slow lately, and I'm bored as hell." Dante replied. He bent to the side a bit.

"Hey kid, finally awake?" He asked, as Nero sat up, blinking a bit, as he looked to Trish with confusion. He heard her voice, and all he could say was "Gloria?!"  
Trish giggled, standing up off the armrest of the couch.

"You might know me by that name, but I prefer Trish." She said with a smile, her hands on her hips.

"Right." He said, still a little confused.

"So, kid, we got ourselves a job. You up for it?" Dante asked. Nero nooded.

"Of course. It's why I came here." Nero replied with a grin.

"Good, get dressed, and grab a slice of pizza. We're gunna leave in a few." He said smoothly.

Nero hopped off the couch, stretching a bit before he out his shirt and vest back on, then his blue jacket over it. He caught a slice of pizza Dante threw to him, and following him out of the shop. Dante hopped in the car, and started the engine, Trish beside him, and Nero in the backseat.

Most of the ride, the three of the spoke about te past. Nero told them about Fortuna, and how it had changed, and all the tings that had taken place since Dante's departure. Finally, they arrived at an old factory. It was abaonded, except for a middle-aged man whom just arrived as soon as they did. Dante stepped out of the car, Nero and Trish behind him.

"Good evening sir." said the man, holding his hand out. Dante ignored it, and got straight to the point.

"Alright, so, what's the deal?" Dante asked. The man retracted his handd, and cleared his throat.

"I bought this old factory. I have plans to restore it, and reopen it. However, it would seem that it is overrun by demons." The man said smoothly. Dante nodded.

"Alright, we'll clear the place out for ya. What are you paying?" Dante asked, a grin on his face.

"$5000. That's fair, I should think, no?" the man asked.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal. Let's rock guys!" Dante said with a grin.  
He kicked the door open, rebellion ready. Nero grabbed Red Queen, and Trish her dual hand guns.

They searched the place carefully, having split up to cover more ground. It wasn't long until the demons started popping up here and there. They were lesser demons. Nero smiled slyly, hacking and slashing at them, taking them dow with ease. How he missed slaughtering demons! He had almost forgotten how much fun it was!  
Suddenly, Nero cursed in pain, as his Devilbringer glowed wildly, pain searing through his arm. Need...power... Dante and Trish heard his pained scream, and rushed back to see what was up.

Nero had dropped his weapons, the pain was so bad. He cursed, gripping his Devilbringer tightly, wishing the sudden pain a nice trip to hell.  
Taking advantage of his weakened state, a demon lunged in at him, preparing to strike. Nero looked up, but the pain was paralyzing, he couldn't move, and cursd himself for it, as he closed his eyes, just waiting for it...Then suddenly, his Devil Trigger burst forth on its own, the power radiating from his body as he stood. He looked down at his hands, wondering how he had triggered without trying too. Next, Yamato summoned itself to his Devilbringer, and forced Nero to slash at the demon.

Nero cursed, as he felt another presence overwhelming his own. He could feel his own consciousness being suppressed by one much more powerful and massive than his own, until the spirit behind him engulfed him.  
Dante and Trish stopped, eyes wide at what was happening. Dante's eyes went wide with horror, as he watched whom stepped out of the light.

"Long time no see...brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"V-Vergil...?! B-but you're supposed to be..." Dante stammered, unable to believe his eyes. Even Trish was wide-eyed with shock, and speechless to boot.

"Dead, dear brother? Yes, I was. Physically anyway. However, my attachments to this world allowed my spirit to survive, and thus I possessed this boy. It's a suiting body. All his youth now my own. But alas, the boy's consciousness is annyoing, continually assaulting my own. To no avail, of course." Vergil said arrogantly, smiling slyly.

"What did you do to Nero?!" Dante demanded, pointing Ebony and Ivory at him. Vergil pretended to look hurt. "Why, I'm hurt! I finally come back, and you can only think of this...pathetic boy?" Vergil said with a grin. He picked up Red Queen, and summoned Yamato. In a quick, lightning swift motion, he attacked Dante. Dante barely blocked in time, pushing Vergil back. Vergil jumped backwards, and lunged in again at Dante, while simultaneously dodging Trish's gunfire. As he was about to attack, he instead flipped over Dante's head, spinning around as he landed, driving his sword towards Dante's back. Dante spun around, batting Yamato away, only to be met with Red Queen, which he dodged, bending over backwards.

Trish let loose a bolt of lightning, which Vergil avoided, by flipped backwards. As Dante stood back up, Vegil lunged in again, catching him off guard, and stabbing him through the chest with Yamato, then kicked him off. He turned his sights on Trish, who continued to fire showers of bullets infused with lightning at him. He jumped forwards, shrugging off the gunfire, as he found house kicked her, and stabbed her through the chest as she fell to the ground, then fled, making his way for the exit.

Dante got to his feet, and ran over to check on Trish. She gasped in pain, as she reached for Dante's hand.

"He's headed back to my place. He's probably after Sparda. We have to hurry back." Dante said smoothly. Trish nodded, following Dante out.

When they arrived back at Devil May Cry, the place was trashed, and Sparda was gone. "Dammit!" Dante cursed, punching a wall.

"Any idea where he could have gone?" Trish asked. Dante shook his head.

"I don't know. My guess would be to Fortuna, to open the Hell Gate." Dante suggested. Trish shook her head. "Maybe, but remember what he said about Nero? Perhaps he is searching for a way to get his own body, or perhaps expell Nero?" Dante looked at   
Trish for a moment. She could be right, but where could Vergil find such information?

"We'll... have to wait and hope someone spots him." Dante said. He truly hated waiting, especially with his brother out on the loose. Trish nodded.

"I'll call Lady. She can give us a hand." Trish said smoothly. Dante simply nodded. Today just wasn't his day...

* * * * *

Vergil came to Fortuna a few days later, after having sifted through Nero's memories. One such memory intrigued him. Agnus and his laboratory. Surely, he could find the answers he sought there, at a laboratory dedicated to demonic research.

He came upon the abandoned lab. Nature was already reclaiming the lab. Vergil looked around the laboratory, and found a log of Agnus' research. He smiled slyly, as he read on about the armors that Agnus had brought to life. If Agnus could do such a thing with other demons' souls, then surely, Vergil should be able to transfer his own soul to another body. Tucking the log into his coat, Vergil smiled slyly, as he left the lab, and entered into town, and began his search for a suitable host.

* * * * *

Lady returned to 'Devil May Cry' a grin on her face.

"I've got good news, Dante." Lady said smoothly. Dante crossed his arms.

"You've found Vergil?" Dante asked. Pretending to pout she replied "you ruined the surprise. Anyway, yes, I have. He's in Fortuna." She said smoothly. Dante nodded, grabbing his sword.

"Let's go then, we don't have a moment to watse." Dante said smoothly, heaidng out the door, Lady and Trish behind him.

It took them almost a full day to reach Fortuna. It was dark already, but eveything seemed peaceful. Dante grimaced, seeing nothing unusual.

"Are you sure he's here?" Dante asked. Lady nodded.

"Positive. According to my sources, he was looking for Agnus' laboratory. He's definitely here." Lady replied.

"Alright. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled, and ask around. We'll split up and ask around." Dante suggested. With that, the three of them went their seperate ways, and began scouting around for information.

Date went straight to Kyrie. He didn't know why, but he felt that she somehow might know something. Kyrie was outside the church, talking to some of the townsfolk. She glanced over and saw Dante, a warm smile on her face.

"Dante, welcome back!" She said cheerily. Dante nodded. He cleared his throat, wondering how to go about asking this question.

"Sorry to ruin the little reunion here, but I'm here on business." Dante replied. Kyrie's smile faded, and worry replaced it.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Dante shook his head.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to find out." Dante began. He hesitated, then asked "this may sound a little strange, but have you seen anyone that looks like me? Anyone at all?" Dante asked. Kyrie thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Not that I can recall." She answered. Dante grimaced, then pulled out a picture of his younger self.

"What about like this? Hair swept back?" Dante asked again. Kyrie bit her lower lip. She had seen the man that Dante asked her about now, and she wondered if he was whom Dante was after.

Kyrie simply nodded. "Yes. I saw him in the Grand Library last night. He seemed lost, so I asked him if I could help him. He just shook his head and left." Kyrie said calmly, a hint of suspicion in her tone. Dante nodded.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know." Dante said with a smile, before heading on his way.  
An hour later, he met up with Trish and Lady back in the town square.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Dante asked.

"Two people saw him outside the Grand Library last night." Trish said. Lady nodded.

"Same here. And you, Dante?" Trish asked, both her and Lady looking at him curiously. Dante nodded.

"Kyrie saw her inside the library. My guess is he's looking for books related to demons or dark magick." Dante replied. Trish and Lady nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so, we'll go the library and check it out." Lady said, crossing her arms.

The three of them opened the large doors, entering the library. The place was huge, so they decided to split up and search the place for clues. They looked on every shelf, under every table, and in every room. Nothing.  
Then, Dante noticied a piece of paper with writing on it on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and looked it over. It was a log about demon souls, and he guessed that it had to do with Agnus' research.

Finding Lady and Trish, he showed them what he found.

"So you think he wnt to this laboratory?" Trish asked. Dante nodded.

"I think so. He must be there, that's the best placeto go, if you're looking for demon research." Dante answered.

* * * * *

Vergil began to experiment. The corpse of a young man, around Nero's age, laid on a steel slab. Vergil had abducted and slain him not long ago. He read through the research, and then smiled slyly.

"Looks like I'll be completely rid of this kid for good." Vergil sneered. He stabbed himself with Yamato, forcing his own consciousness back.

Nero returned, gasping in pain, as he fell to his knees. He devilbringer slowly dissolved in a soft blue light. The light vanished into the corpse on the table. Nero looked down at his arm. His Devilbringer was gone...For several minutes, the corpse glowed the same soft blue color, as Vergil's soul began to take hold, his consciousness setting in. Finally, he had succeeded, as the body changed to his from. He stood, staring down at the boy.  
Vergil smiled coldly, as he ripped Yamato from the boy's stomach. Nero looked up one last time, his vision blurry, as he faded into unconsciousness....


	3. Chapter 3

Dante, Trish, and Lady went in search of Agnus' lab. It seems no one around knew where it was. Perhaps they might stumble across it, so they kept an eye out, and indeed, they did.

Slowly entering the lab, they looked around cautiously, weapons at the ready. Nothing. Dante lead the three deeper inside. Nature was claiming back what Agnus once called his own. There was blood on the floor, but no one around. Had Vergil succeeded? And if he had, than was Nero...?

"Dante! It's Nero!" Lady called, kneeling over the boy. Dante rushed over to check it out, with Trish behind him. He knelt down and looked the boy over. He had dried blood at the corner of his mouth, his heartbeat slow, but steady. He was unconscious.

"Hey, kid, wake up, yeah?" Dante said smoothly, shaking him a bit. Nero didn't stir.

"Nero!" Dante said a little louder. Nero moved a bit, then bolted up and shrieked, He opened his vest, and pulled up his shirt. He touched his stomach...and nothing.

"Nero?" Dante asked.

"V-Verigl... He...pierced my stomach. I should be...but why am I...?" Nero began, his voice trembling slghty as he spoke. Dante stopped to contemplate this for a moment. It was then that it hit him. He sensed a weak demonic aura from inside the lab earlier. Could it be that Vergil left some of his power behind as he left Nero's body?

Nero had become so accustomed to the Devilbringer's power, that it was quite possible that part of its power had integrated itself with Nero's own being. It was the only possible explanation, at least, that he could think of. He suggested his thoughts aloud, looking back between Trish, Lady, then Nero, as he helped the boy to his feet.

"So, you're alright then?" Dante asked. Nero nodded, still a little confused. He looked down at his hand. His devilbringer was gone. Though he once despised it, ironically, he now missed it, as if a part of himself was missing, and indeed it was.

"You should head back to 'Devil May Cry'. We'll handle Vergil." Dante said smoothly, crossing his arms. Nero grabbed hold of Red Queen and Blue Rose. He shook his head.

"No, I'm staying. I have to protect Kyrie, and I know she wont leave Fortuna." Nero replied. Dante wanted to argue with him, in fact, he opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself. This was as much Nero's battle as much as it was his own. Vergil had used him to keep himself alive, used his body as his own, trapped Nero within his own body. He had every right to fight with them, so he simply nodded.

"Alright, just be careful kid." Dante said with a grin.

"So, where to?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere where he could open a gate to the Underworld. I don't know if it's still possible to open the Hell Gate re though. I destroyed it during the last battle. Then again, when you're talking about hell, anything is possible." Dante said smoothly, shrugging as he spoke.

"Then maybe we should start at the place Sparda used Yamato to seal the Hell at." Nero suggested. Dante shrugged. "Guess so. We're bound to find him there. He'll likely try to use Yamato to break the walls between the Underworld and this world, that our father put up in the first place." Dante answered. He swung Rebellion over his shoulder.

"So, ladies, and Nero. I suggest we stop wagging our tongues, and get our asses in gear." Dante added with a grin, heading out of the lab.

* * * * *

Vergil smiled coldly, having found where the very place where Sparda seperated the Underworld from the Human world.

"Dante is a fool, to think he can stop me. Even with the Hell Gate gone, all I need is his amulet to pass into the Underworld, and I'll have it soon enough." Vergil said, a cold, twisted smile spreading across his face. He thrust Yamato, and the walls between the two worlds were broken once more. However, until he reclaimed the amulet, he could not pass into the Underworld to become the next Lord of the Underworld.

"So Dante wants to play? Well then, let's play." He grinned, heading out to look for his dear brother.

* * * * *

The four of them headed back through town, keeping their eyes peeled for Vergil. Surely enough, he showed himself.

"Dante. So we meet again." Vergil said, bowing mockingly.

"Yeah, unfortuaely, I'm gunna have to cut this little family reunion short." Dante sneered, pointing Rebellion at Vergil.

"I'm hurt, Dante! And here I was hoping we could be a family again." Vergil said sarcastically, a grin on his face. There was silence between them, until he spoke again.

"I want the amulet Dante. You can either hand it over, ot I'll take it by force." Vergil snarled.

Dante grinned, leaning Rebellion over his shoulder. "Well then, if you want it so bad, come and get it."

"Gladly." Vergil replied. He lunged in with lightning speed, wielding Sparda. He and Dante matched blades. Vergil glanced over at Nero, who charged in from the side, thrusting his blade at Vergil's side. Vergil back flipped into the air to avod the attack, and he was soon followed by gunfire from Trish, and a rocket from Lady.

Vergil avoided the gunfire, and slashed the rocket in half like a hot knife through butter, then he charged in at Nero. Dante jumped in front of him, slashing at Vergil's head. Vergil ducked, and front flipped forwards, kicking Dante in the face, then bent over backwards to avoid an attack from Nero. He grabbed Nero's arm and tossed him aside like a rag doll. He was blasted with bolt of lightning from Trish, but shrugged it off, just in time to dodge Dante's Rebellion again.

The two matched blades yet again, and neither of them seemed to have the upper hand. Nero lunged in again, and without turning from Dante, he grabbed Nero's blade with his bare hand.

"Looks like you just got yourself in a sticky situation." Dante said triumphantly, as Lady and Trish moved in to attack.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Vergil sneered. In a swift motion, he pushed Nero aside, and snatched the amulet, tearing it off from around Dante's neck, and back flipped, narrowly avoiding yet another rocket.

Vergil retreated from the battle as soon as he obtained the amulet. Dante and the others pursued him, but again, he vanished.  
"Dammit. Today is just not our day." Dante hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil read from an ancient tome He spilled his blood on the amulet, speaking in a dead language, as he slashed through the air with Sparda. He had found another way to open a gate to the Underworld, within the ancient Demonic text he found in the Grand Library of Fortuna. Combining the power of Yamato, with that of his father's blood, his blood, and the amulet, he was able to open a portal at anytime, using his father's sword, and thus he did, allowing himself to enter the Underworld...

* * * * *

As Dante and the others sought out Vergil, the skies grew darker, and the rain began to pour down. However, there was something more. Dante, even Nero could feel it.  
Dante turned towards the chapel, Nero, Lady, and Trish doing likewise. There was an eerie silence...until people came running out of the chapel screaming, hordes of demons behind them.  
Dante reached for Rebellion, and lunged in to fight off the demons, Trish and Lady behind them.

"I'm sorry, I have to find Kyrie!" Nero called.

"Just go, we can take care of things here!" Dante called, hacking and slashing at the demons as they came at him.

Nero ran through the streets, screaming Kyrie's name. He didn’t hesitate to slaughter any demon that got in his way. People were running around in a panic, demons everywhere, killing people left and right, not sparing even the smallest infant.

"Kyrie! Kyrie! Kyrie! Where are you?!" Nero shouted. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He kept running, despite his tired legs. He kept searching for Kyrie, and he wouldn't quit until he found her.

"Nero!" he heard Kyrie cry.

"KYRIE!!!" Nero called, horror filling his heart, as he saw the demons surround her. Nero ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his legs. I'm...not going to make it...!!!

"Kyrie!!! KYIREEEEE!!!" Nero cried, as she vanished within the mob of demons. Nero hacked and slashed at them furiously, trying to save Kyrie, screaming her name at the same time, praying she was safe. When the last of them was gone, he fell to his knees, his   
eyes welling up with tears. Her body had been pierced at least 3 times, blood pooling around her.  
The bulk of the demons left the city, heading off to other cities.

It was raining hard in Fortuna. People everywhere were crying, and tending to the wounded, or their dead. The demons attacked without warning, slaying anything in their path. One such sufferer of this tragedy... was Nero.  
He sat in the town square, tears flowing from his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. He cradled a dieing Kyrie in his arms. His Devilbringer was gone, but he didn't care. He failed to protect the one person he loved most in this world, and now, she was dieing in his arms....

"Kyrie...forgive me, I... failed to protect you..." Nero choked out, gently rubbing his thumb across her face. She managed a weak smile, gently touching Nero's face, tears welling up into her eyes.

"N...N-ero...I..never...blamed you..." She said softly, a soft smile on her face.

"Kyrie!" Nero cried.

"Nero...I...love you..." She managed to say, before her eyes closed for the final time.

"KYRIEEEEEE!!!" Nero screamed, the pain in his heart shattering any physical pain he now felt. He held her close, and continued to cry. His one true love was gone...

* * * * *

Dante, Trish and Lady headed off into the city to look for Nero, after finishing off the last of the demons that had remained in the city. They looked around as they kept going, seeing the pain and anguish on people's faces. Death and despair had enveloped the city.

Vergil...I swear, I will make you pay for this!!! Dante cursed Vergil mentally.

"Look!" Trish called, pointing at Nero, whom was kneeling on the ground. The three of them rushed to his side. Trish and Lady both gasoed upon seeing the sight, and Dante couldn't help but feel crushed at what he saw.

"Nero..." Dante said, at a loss for words as he knelt beside him.

'S-s-she's...g-g-gone..." He coked out, tears still filling his eyes, refusing to let her go.

"Nero, I'm... so sorry." was all Dante could manage to say. Nero shook his head.

"This...is all my fault! I should...have protected her! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!!! I SHOLD HAVE PROTECTED HER!!!" Nero screamed out, mostly in pain, as he continued to sob, holding her close to him again.  
Dante grabbed Nero by his shoulders and shook him.

"NERO!!!" He yelled. Nero looked up slowly, locking his eyes with Dante's.

"This is not your fault! Kyrie wouldn't want you to blame yourself, you hear me?! You cannot blame yourself for this! You can't! There was nothing you could have done! It's not your fault!" Dante repeated, hoping to get Nero to understand. Nero blinked, drying   
his eyes. He laid Kyrie down, placing a kiss upon her face. He picked up his sword and his gun, and got to his feet.

"You're right. I swear, even if it's the last thing I do, I will avenge you Kyrie! Mark my words, he'll pay." Nero hissed, he voice trembling with both rage and sadness. Vergil would pay. He would see to that. Personally.

* * * * *

Vergil stood on top of castle Fortuna. He finally had it all. The throne to the Underworld, his father's power, and now, Fortuna. Soon, he would have the world. He would succeed where Mundus had failed. And yet, part of him, deep inside, kept asking... What am I doing?


	5. Chapter 5

Nero, Dante, Trish, and Lady entered Fortuna castle, where the were immediately met by Vergil.

"So, you refuse to quit then?" Vergil asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you think?" Dante said flatly, pointing Rebellion at him. Nero stepped forward, pointing a fully charged Red Queen at him.

"I'm going to avenge Kyrie! You killed her! You killed her you bastard! Nero roared, lunging in at him.

"Nero, no!" Dante yelled. Vergil smiled slyly. He side stepped to avoid Nero's attack, then grabbed his arm, kneed him in the stomach, and tossed him over his head.  
Nero landed on his feet, skidding to a stop, breathing heavily from Vergil's attack.

"Foolish...You may have some of my power, but without your demonic arm, you can't hope to defeat me. Might controls everything." Vergil said arrogantly, shaking his head slowly.

"I beg to differ. You look so low down on humans! Yet you fail to realize, we have a power you don't." Nero snarled.

"Let me guess? Love? Hope? Those are for the weak." Vergil spat.

"Yeah, we'll just see how weak they are when you're begging me for mercy." Nero sneered, lunging in at Vergil.  
Dante made a move to attack, but Vergil stopped him.

"Do not interfere brother. A lover whose lost his love should have a chance at revenge, should he not?" Vergil sneered. He turned back to Nero, flipping over him to avoid his attack.

"Don't you agree?" Vergil asked, reaching for Sparda.

"Yeah, thanks for trying Dante, but this is my fight." Nero said smoothly.

Dante shook his head.

"You forget, he's my brother, so this is as much my fight as it is yours." Dante said smoothly, stepping up beside Nero. They looked at each other and nodded. Dante rushed forward to attack Vergil. Nero followed in after him. Dante and Vergil locked swords, then Dante ducked, and Nero double kicked Vergil in the face. Vergil recovered in time to block Nero's bullets with Sparda. He skidded to a stop, matching blades with Nero. The two fought fiercely, but Nero was tiring faster, just trying to match Vergil's speed. So he jumped backwards, as Dante jumped over his head, bringing his blade crashing down at Vergil.

Vergil blocked with Sparda, and then Dante and Vergil started to go at it. Neither one was giving up any ground. Then, Nero lunged in from the side, and as he thought, he jumped backwards into the air. Nero smiled slyly, as he was thrown through the air by Dante, his sword ready. As he was above Vergil, whose face was contorted in shock he smiled slyly.

"Checkmate." He sneered, jamming the sword into Vergil's chest. The both fell to the floor, where Nero thrust his sword even further. He ripped it out of Vergil's chest, and jumped backwards, just as Vergil hit the ground.

Vergil was far from down. He flipped onto his feet, and dodge rolled to the side to avoid Dante's attack. He kicked Dante in the side, and fended off Nero's attack, slashing his chest. Dante stumbled a bit, and quickly recovered. Nero ignored his wound, it was just a cut anyway, and charged back in.

"We can't let the boys have all the fun." Trish said with a wink.

"Of course not." Lady said with a grin. "So then, shall we get in the game?" She said, following behind Trish.

Even with Trish and Lady's help, the battle dragged on for another hour, at least. Everyone was worn down, including Vergil, but he hid it quite well.  
"You're all fools to think you can defeat me." Vergil said coldly, watching all of them carefully.

"Vergil! You have to stop this! Innocent people are suffering because of you!" Dante called. This was another chance for him to get his brother back, however, after what he had seen, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if there was no other way.

Vergil flinched, almost unnoticeably at Dante's words. "Innocent? No one is truly innocent Dante. Everyone is guilty of something. It doesn't matter. I've told you before. Might Controls everything. Power is everything!" Vergil answered, a cruel grin on his face.

Nero couldn't help but laugh. Vergil glared at him, and so did the others, as if he'd gone insane.

"And we're supposed to be the fools? You're so fucking blind its funny! Power doesn't control anything! All it does is eat away at you! Sure, humans aren't all innocent, and sure, there are some out here that are worse than even demons! But we're also far from weak! The reason why we fight, even with all odds against us is because we have a strong will! The will to live, and the will to protect others! That's what real power is!"  
Vergil clapped. "How quaint. You should quit demon hunting and design greeting cards." Vergil sneered.

Dante watched Nero with pride. He'd grown a lot since last they met. He looked back to Vergil. "He's right Vergil! And you know it! Face it, it's over, just give it up!" Dante added. Vergil shook his head.

"It's too late for that now, Dante! I've already come this far! It's just too late to turn back now!" Vergil answered, raising Sparda as he charged in at Dante. Nero roared as he reared back, and threw Red Queen with every ounce of force in his body. Vergil looked over at Nero, and then, he was nailed with Red Queen, the blade piercing his chest, and pinning him to a wall.

Vergil struggled to free himself, but he felt his strength leaving him. He had gained a new body yes, but he failed to take note of one thing; his body was that of a human's. His demonic power had been overwhelming his human body since the start, and now, finally, it was taking its toll on him.

"I...can't be...losing..." Vergil gasped, struggling to get free. Nero stepped forward, and ripped Red Queen out. "When I came here, I had planned on getting revenge for what you did to Kyrie." Nero began. He turned his back to Vergil.

"But you know...I can't...you're still half human. Revenge wont bring her back. Nothing will." Nero said smoothly, slowly walking away.

It was in those words, that Vergil saw the strength of humans. It was in Nero, that he saw his foolishness. He had sought power for so long, that he had lost sight of what he wanted the most; to protect what was left for him in this world. He blamed himself for Eva's death, and it washer death that drove him to gain more power, but in the end, all he gained was stupidity.

Vergil rolled over on his back, and Dante knelt beside him.

"Dante...I've been such a fool..." Vergil began, coughing up blood. Dante said nothing, as he held his brother.

"I'm...sorry.." He said softly. Dante nodded. "I know. I forgave you long ago, Vergil." Dante said smoothly. Vergil smiled weakly, coughing up more blood.

"Thanks." Vergil said.

"N-Nero..." Vergil called. Nero came over to him, kneeling before him.

"I'm sorry...about Kyrie...." Vergil muttered. He grabbed Nero's right hand, his body, and Nero's arm glowing a soft blue, until Nero's Devilbringer had returned.

"Please...take this...as my apology...use it...to protect...others." Vergil said, before closing his eyes a finally time. His body slowly turned to dust, a result of the strain on the human body he was utilizing.

"Thanks Vergil..." Nero said, nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

It was over. It was finally over. All that was left was to remove Yamato, and close the gate to the Underworld.

"Rest in peace Vergil." Dante said softly, taking up Yamato, closing the gates. The four of them walked out into the city. It had stopped raining, but the painful memories were still scattered across the entire city.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." Lady said, resting an arm around Nero's shoulder.

"Heck, we'll even stay a little to help clean up this mess." Dante said with a grin.

"Just admit it Dante." Trish said teasingly, nudging Dante with her elbow.

"Huh, admit what?" Dante asked, blushing a bit.

"That you like Nero! That you see him as a little brother! It's rather obvious!" Trish chortled.

"W-what?" Nero asked. Dante sighed.

"Trish, I'm so gunna get you back for this." Dante said, unable to hold back a grin. He nodded. "It's true. You are kinda like a little brother to me. I've gotta admit, you've kinda grown on me." Dante said smoothly. Nero blushed a bit, then turned around.

"Uhm...thanks Dante...same here." Nero admited, his pride still in the way.

Two weeks passed, and Fortuna was back on its feet. The dead were laid to rest, including Kyrie. Dante, Trish, and Lady accompanied him. They were there for support for him, after all, they'd come to be good friends.

Nero placed two white roses on her coffin, tears running down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees, and stroked her coffin, saying softly "I love you." Dante placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He really hoped that he could help Nero somehow.

Nero stood up, drying his eyes.

"I'm okay. Thanks guys, it means alot that you stayed here, and came to her funeral with me." Nero said softly, nodding to each of them.

"Of course. We may not have known Kyrie," Lady began.

"But we know she meant alot to you, and it was the least we could do for a friend." Trish finished, with a soft smile.

Dante turned to Nero. "So, what are you going to do now?" Dante asked. Nero shrugged. "I...don't know. There's nothing but memories left for me here in Fortuna. Some of them I don't particularly care for." Nero said bowing his head a bit.

"Then how about you come back to 'Devil May Cyr' with us?" Dante asked, a grin on his face. Nero's eyes lit up, and a smile spread upon his face.

"R-really?!" Nero asked, excitement welling up inside him. Dante nodded.

"Of course! You're one hell of a Demon Hunter. A little rough around the edges, but you make a good partner." Dante said, winking at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Nero said smoothly, too proud to show his true feelings.

* * * * *

"Devil May Cry?" Trish answered the phone, sitting on the desk.

"Dante, it's a customer with the password. This job sounds rather juicy. He's paying $5,000 per hour." Trish said. Dante smiled slyly, putting down the magazine. He jumped over the desk, and grabbed Rebellion.

"Hey Nero!" Dante called.

Nero came in the room, cracking his knuckles.

"Please tell me we have a real job this time. That last one was rather dull." Nero said smoothly. Dante just laughed, and answered "Oh yeah, this is definitely a real job. You in?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Nero exclaimed, taking up Red Queen.

"Alright then. Let's rock!" Dante called, as the door to Devil May Cry flew open, Trish, and Nero behind him.


End file.
